


Go Your Own Way

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [10]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Zach/Miles, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: The way Chris loses Zach, as told through voicemails.





	Go Your Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the song prompt "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac.

“Hey Commander, this is your Captain speaking. So, umm…listen, I know that I said I was excited to see your play, but I’ve got some bad news. It looks like filming for _Into the Woods_ is going to keep me pretty busy, not to mention trapped overseas. I’m really sorry, Zach. Please…I don’t know, call me and leave me long voicemails as Tom. Okay? I feel like such a… Fuck. I’ll come out as soon as filming is over and take you out, alright? Hold me to it. I know you’re gonna do great though. You’re gonna have a blast. I’m kind of jealous. That means you’re not allowed to hate me.

“And uh, I know that the last conversation we had was kind of uncomfortable, but I promise this has nothing to do with that, okay? I really wanted to be there, so badly. No matter what other shit is going on with us, I’m always going to support you. I hope you know that.

“So. Yeah. I’m serious about the voicemails. Call me anytime, Zach. Anytime.”

———

“Hey Zach, it’s me. Uh…so I saw the For Sale sign in front of the house today, and I don’t remember you telling me you were selling. Not that it really matters, I guess, since you’re never really there anymore. It was just jarring, seeing the sign there. I don’t drive by a lot, by the way. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. Anyway, call me when you get a chance, okay? I actually think I might still have a few things there. I’m missing a pair of shoes, and I think my copy of _The Big Lebowski_ is still sitting on top of your TV. I can just run by and get it myself, but….well, just call me, okay? If you’re in town, or going to be, I’d rather wait to get my stuff until you’re going to be there. Alright. Later.”

———

“Hey, dude, just wanted to make sure you made it back ahead of the blizzard. You never called when you touched down like you said you would. So…call me, or text me, or something.

“And…I had fun this weekend. It was almost like old times, you know? It was a lot like old times, actually, and…I don’t know. I wish it could have lasted longer. Anyway, call me. Seriously, you better call me.”

———

“Hey man, it’s Chris. Where are you? Zoe said you went to LA for the weekend? I mean, what the fuck? Weren’t you just in New York like…last weekend? Two weekends ago? I was hoping she was wrong, but you’re not answering your phone, so… Look, does this disappearing act have anything to do with what happened between us? Because that’s not really fair to the rest of the cast. This is probably the last fucking movie, and you can’t just keep…

“Fuck it. It doesn’t matter. If you’re over it, you’re over it, right? I should probably get over it too. Well, look, we’re headed out to check out some clubs, so if you’re still in Vancouver, give me a call, okay? We’ll probably be out pretty late. And..if I don’t see you tonight, I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”

———

“Hey Zach, it’s…well, you know. I’m in…I don’t even know where I am anymore. Somewhere overseas, in a bed that’s too hard, missing my palm trees and my pool and… It’s probably really late there, or really early. I don’t remember how many hours difference it is, or whether it’s forward or back or sideways. I can’t remember the last time I got more than four hours of sleep at a time. That probably explains why I’m calling you now.

“Hey, you remember that time, when we were filming the first movie, where we just…stayed up all night, because we couldn’t…couldn’t keep our hands off each other? God, I remember thinking I’d die if I had to shut my eyes. That’s the real thing, I think. When you can’t even close your eyes for a minute without missing someone too much.

“…Oh, Jesus Christ, I need to go to sleep. Listen, just delete this, okay? It’s just…it’s lonely over here, I guess, and I’m feeling maudlin. And I miss you. I always miss you.”

———

“I think I made a mistake, Zach. Can you call me when you get this?”

———

“Hey Zach. I’m sorry I wasn’t there today, but…well, you know. I just wanted to let you know that I’m really happy for you. Genuinely. I guess I’m a coward for not being able to say this to your face, but I’m glad someone finally is giving you what I couldn’t. Or maybe…taking from you what I couldn’t. I think you guys are gonna be really happy together, happier than you ever would have been with…

“Anyway, I mailed your wedding present a couple days ago, so hopefully it gets there today. You two should stop by next time you’re in town. I don’t want things to be weird between us. We’re always going to be Kirk and Spock, you know? So we should…we should do whatever we can to make it normal.

“By the way, I think you still have a pair of my shoes.”


End file.
